Till Death Do We Part
by SweetRebellion101
Summary: She looked down at the grave, and at the girl in the picture, who was smiling happily at the camera. Nyotalia, Fem!US/Fem!UK. One-shot. It's kind of sad... you've been warned.


**I got bored, and in my time of boredom, an idea struck me. So, I decided to submit it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Enjoy. **

It seemed like a beautiful day to be visiting a graveyard.

The sun's illumination settled along the place. Tall, healthy, thick trees provided shade. And the warm, pleasant breeze was wrapping around her like a blanket. But, how could you enjoy such miraculous weather when you are visiting a dead loved one? You can't. There is no way you can. Alice was reluctant to pay a visit to the place, but it has been a whole year, and she felt inclined to visit.

With Francoise's unwelcome, but insistent, companionship, they made their way past dozens of graves, not finding many people here. There was one old lady sitting peacefully on a bench, talking to the grave beside it. Alice chose not to intrude, much because she found the scene rather beautiful, and she wished not to interrupt them. Instead, they moved on to their destination, Alice clutching her fist together. Francoise noted her behavior, and settled a comforting hand on her back. Alice didn't shrug it away this time.

The gravestone was covered with flowers, each of them still alive. She guessed that some of her relatives or friends must have placed them there. A framed picture was settled in the middle, the light reflecting off of the female's smiling face. Her blonde, curly hair was tied behind her. Appropriate, yet exposing, clothing was on her, and she was giving a toothy grin to the camera, putting up a peace sign. The background in the picture was her favorite place in the world, _Disneyland, _which she recalled her saying "The most kick-ass place on earth". The girl had dragged Alice along with her each time, all the while saying that she _had_ to go on certain rides, and she _had _to visit all of the princesses and shows.

"_Alice, let's go on the tunnel of love thing!" she suggested in her loud voice. _

"_No. That looks like a waste of time. Let's just go back to the hotel," Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_We'll go back, after this though! Please?" her pleading voice was too much for Alice, and the girl finally accepted defeat by the female. The girl cheered excitedly, and linked her arm with the Brit's, dragging her along to the ride. After what seemed like the longest wait, they got to the ride, seating in a bird-shaped seat. The two of them were sailing away down the tunnel, which was decorated with hearts. Along the walls were designs of hearts and such._

"_Having fun?" the girl asked Alice, and she narrowed her eyes. _

"_Aw, don't be like that!" she pouted, and leaned in closer. _

"_I don't see the point in this ride, it is obviously intended for lovers," Alice retorted._

"_Exactly," Alice giggled, and she leaned in closer to her, planting a gentle kiss on the British girl's lips._

"_I love you, Alice."_

"_I… love you too, Emily."_

She felt tears being born, and she furiously began to wipe them away, looking at the grave, and at Emily's portrait. Francoise situated herself closely nearby, standing in silence.

"Hello, Emily," Alice began in a firm voice, working to stray away from her teary voice.

"It has been… a while, since the car accident happened. I have been doing fine, Kiki has been offering me support, and Francoise… I don't necessarily enjoy Francoise's support, but she insisted," Alice watch Francoise stay impassive.

Alice heaved a sigh, and gripped her bouquet of flowers tightly. "I hope you are in a better place. I remember you saying that heaven was made of cheeseburgers and coca-cola and whatnot. If it truly is, you're probably pigging your heart out," Alice laughed slightly.

"It's funny. I wake up everyday, and expect to see you, being your stupid, so-called 'heroic' self. But, I'm always disappointed, whenever you're not there. And I keep reminding myself," Alice took a second to calm her voice, tears threatening to fall, her throat caught with sobs, "T-that… you're not there. And you never will be."

Alice felt her knees wobbled, and she dropped down, clutching the flowers closer to her. She grit her teeth, closing her eyes shut to block out the tears. "I miss you, damn it! I miss you, I miss you…" her throat cracked slightly, as she looked at the picture. Emily was smiling back at her.

If she had to imagine her passed-on lover right now, the girl was looking down at her, giving a smile, and telling her to 'buck up, cowgirl!', a memorable quote she said in reference to her love for the wild, wild west. Alice grabbed the flowers, settling them down onto the grave, and averting her eyes to the ground, using her balled-up fist to wipe away the invading tears.

_I'm crying, damn it. I'm so damn pathetic. _

"We should go, _mon ami,_" Francoise spoke, settling a hand on her back. Alice got to her feet, pink cheeks stained with tears, and her throat clogged with sobs. The French woman did not comment, only escorting her back to the car, rubbing her hand on her back to calm the girl.

"We will return when you want, _oui_?"

Alice nodded, and sniffled slightly. She knew that somewhere in the afterlife, whatever it might be like, Emily was happy. And Alice wanted nothing less.


End file.
